Corazón escarlata
by Akasha00
Summary: Una historia no revelada, el rencor de viejas heridas, un sentimiento arrastrado por una pasión desesperada...todo comenzó con en sus sueños...pero ¿Qué podría ser más fuerte que el anhelo de salvar una vida?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

" _Hola mi nombre es Akane Tendo, tengo 22 años y hoy como cada 3 de septiembre volvió a suceder, pero ¿sabes? Esta vez fue muy extraño…nose como describirlo, simplemente esos sueños no dejan de aparecer, me encuentro con_ _ **él**_ _en cada uno de ellos, mis sueños cada vez son más reales, ya no se en qué punto puedo distinguir la fantasía de la realidad"_

Me encontraba puntualmente en el salón principal, a la misma hora que todas las noches desde aquel fatídico día, poco a poco fui recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón de ese lugar, a pesar del tiempo, no podía acostumbrarme a tanta sobriedad, fascinada con la luna que se dejaba entrever en aquel enorme ventanal…-mi único contacto con la realidad-susurre en silencio.

Me senté pulcramente en el sofá acomodando mi vestido, no podía negar que era un regalo precioso, tenía pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas cubriendo mi pecho y un profundo escote en v que terminaba en el inicio de mis senos sin llegar a lo vulgar, el vestido ceñía mi cintura adaptándose a mí como una segunda piel para después encontrarse suelto hasta mostrar mis pantorrillas, las cuales tenían grabada su insignia "∞".

\- el "Infinito"- resople mirando la marca dorada en mi piel, era la única en aquel lugar que tenía una marca distinta, algo que nunca entenderé.

Interrumpiendo totalmente el silencio me rodeaba, escuche de pronto sus pasos, sobresaltándome inmediatamente por el ruido proveniente de aquella puerta, conocía sus movimientos, sus miradas, su sonrisa…

-Princesa escarlata- me llamó desde la puerta, ese era el nombre al que tenía que responder desde que llegue ahí, me giré de forma instintiva para contemplarlo, no pude evitar posar mi vista en sus ojos tan azules como el mar…era lo más atrayente de él – acércate- dijo por fin terminando el silencio entre nosotros.

Aquella voz hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, era cálida, como un susurro en la oscuridad acariciando mi alma… y no pude evitar sentirme atraída, por eso no dude ni un instante en acercarme, contemple cada una de sus facciones como una tonta enamorada… quería tocarlo, sentir su respiración cerca de mí, arrebatarle suspiros, memorizar sus orbes cristalinos.

Perdida entre mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta cuando se acerco tan sutilmente acortando poco a poco la distancia entre nosotros, lentamente atraída por una fuerza descomunal, mis manos se dirigieron a su cara, sintiendo como su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, estaba tan cerca…-cree en mí- suplique delineado suavemente su rostro –eres lo más importante para mí- dije embriagada por su presencia mientras posaba mis labios en los suyos sonrojada, perdiéndome en el tiempo…anhelando…

Yo era inexperta, nunca antes había tomado la iniciativa y no sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento, aún así me deje llevar por mi atrevido corazón evocando en mis recuerdos lo que él me hacía sentir, poco a poco fui besando la comisura de sus labios, siguiendo un camino de cortos besos que poco a poco ascendían por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, donde me detuve para decirle lo que tan celosamente guardaba mi corazón…entrando en un punto sin retorno…

Sintiendo como mis manos cobraban vida propia recorriendo su pecho lentamente, aferrándome a él como si no hubiera mañana, embriagándome con su respiración la cual se encontraba agitada, me encontraba perdida entre sus estremecimientos ante mis caricias… -soy tuya-dije sin compasión.

 _ **No le importo nada, ni siquiera las consecuencias que desencadenaría ese acto**_

En ese momento todo raciocinio se perdió, sus manos sostuvieron mis caderas de una forma lastimera, devorando mis labios en un vaivén tan lascivo que era imposible parar, me subió el vestido recorriendo mi piernas con parsimonia, sosteniendo mis muslos, logrando que en un arrebato me enganchara a él, levantándome del piso como si de una pluma se tratase, de una forma tan sensual que creí morir…

No era el primer encuentro que teníamos de esta forma y a pesar de eso, en ese momento me sentía tan dispuesta, quería entregarlo todo, sin que hubieran más barreras entre nosotros- mi katajanoso- le dije perdiendo cordura.

 _ **Aunque jamás imaginó lo que vendría después…**_

En ese instante, al decir esas palabras, el escenario cambio totalmente-¡NO!-escuche su reclamo furioso, lastimero…-¡JAMÁS VOLVERÁS A ENGAÑARME!- alejándose de mí como si mi contacto le quemara las manos.

No supe la razón del porque la magia que se encontraba a nuestro alrededor había terminado, me encontraba en el suelo, sonrojada y llorosa, no podía creer que el hombre que tanto había deseado me tratara de aquella forma, nunca me había hablado así – pero, pensé que tú me…- dije temblando, no podía ser real.

\- ¡NO ERES NADA- grito enfurecido, interrumpiendo mis palabras –no vuelvas a tocarme jamás, ¿te quedo claro? – en el momento que dijo esas palabras me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, despertando de mi ensoñación…ya no era el mismo al que había estado a punto de entregarme si me lo pedía, nunca le había tenido tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando llegue a ese lugar, abandonando mi vida.

Después de gritarme embravecido, me levantó del suelo y tomo mis muñecas de forma violenta, como si quisiese castigarme, por un momento me dio la impresión de que había recordado algo importante.

 _ **El recordó porque no podía amarla…**_

\- Tu estancia aquí es momentánea…- dijo desviando la mirada haciendo una breve pausa… aunque para mí fue eterna, su mirada había vuelto a cambiar, ya no era dulce ni mucho menos protectora - ya veré que decido que hacer contigo después de tu insolencia, no olvides cual tu lugar- lastimándome - eres una esclava, ni siquiera te podría considerar una dama de compañía- recorriendo con su mirada mi cuerpo, haciéndame sentir cohibida- pareces una niña- finalizó sonriendo de forma despectiva, volviendo a sostenerme la mirada – te odio…me das asco- no podía creer sus palabras-

En ese momento no pude contener mis lagrimas, estas se desbordaron nublando totalmente mi vista, poco a poco mis sentidos se sosegaron, estaba tan cansada… casi sin aliento.

 _ **Y ella descubrió porque pese a todo, no podía escapar de ahí, necesitaba respuestas…**_

Y no supe en qué momento el valor llegó a mí, enloquecí, estaba tan furiosa que a pesar de que mis ojos se encontraban inundados por las lágrimas, no pude detener mis palabras...- si solo soy una esclava y tanto te repugna mi presencia…entonces no…-aclaré mi garganta para terminar lo que tanto atormentaba mi ser- no me mires así, deja de mirarme como si quisieras protegerme- tome su espada con mis manos y apuntando hacia mi cuello- ¡terminálo!- grite con determinación - hazlo ahora ¿cometí un error imperdonable no? – le dije retándolo -¡termina con mi vida!, ¡destrúyeme como todo lo que tocas!- en ese instante leí la incertidumbre en su mirada, todo se estaba saliendo de control…

Pero no pude terminar de decirle todo lo que estaba en mi ser y me enardecía el alma, de pronto me sentí mareada… el estaba llamándome, aunque difícilmente pude escucharlo, porque después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad.

Holaaa! Este es mi primer fanfic, espero les guste… si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto a la narración con gusto les responderé los mensajes, se aceptan críticas constructivas, dedicado con amor a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga…


	2. Chapter 2: Esperanza

Capítulo 1: Esperanza

" _Hoy tuve una discusión con mi padre, el siempre tiene las palabras perfectas para herirme, ¡¿qué no puede entender que estoy preocupada por él?!,¿ no comprende que tengo un mal presentimiento de ese viaje?, si tan solo mamá estuviera aquí ella sabría qué hacer, desde que ella se fue las deudas asediaban a nuestra familia, mi padre de dedicó al juego, dejó de trabajar y se perdió en la bebida, cada vez que puede me mira con odio porque sé que yo le recuerdo a mamá, mi hermana Nabiki se ha convertido en el pilar de la familia, pero aún así se que ella apenas puede mantenernos."_

Akane despertó sobresaltada, todo a su alrededor se encontraba borroso, poco a poco fue vislumbrando su entorno, sus libros estaban esparcidos alrededor de su escritorio, el teléfono bajo su almohada, la ropa desordenada, miro su reloj- las 3:30, es más temprano de lo que imaginé- incorporándose lentamente – creo que iré por un vaso de agua- dijo para justificar su prematuro despertar.

\- Al parecer nada de lo que siento es real y sin embargo…no puedo apartar la sensación de desasosiego de mi corazón- dijo resguardando una opresión en su pecho, se encontraba con las manos cubiertas de moretones alrededor de las muñecas- no es que sean dolorosas o visibles, pero…- dijo sobando sus manos -no quiero preocupar a mi papá o mis hermanas, lo mejor será continuar como si nada hubiera pasado-

 _ **Si tan solo ellos le hubieran dicho la verdad…**_

-¡AKANE!- escuche un grito desgarrador proveniente de una de mis hermanas.

 _ **Nada de lo que vendría habría pasado…**_

\- Kasumi- susurre al escuchar su voz desesperada, me levanté y fui a la estancia tan rápido como pude, pensando lo peor, desde que papá se juntaba con aquellos desconocidos, me sentía insegura, como si de un momento a otro algo malo fuera a pasar.

 _ **Al bajar las escaleras nada la preparó para lo que había encontrado.**_

\- Papá- dijo sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas al verlo totalmente ensangrentado en la puerta sostenido a duras penas por Kasumi quien me suplicaba con la mirada que la ayudase.

Lo cargamos juntas como pudimos hacia la estancia, y con cada movimiento podía escuchar sus gemidos de dolor, Nabiki alarmada por los gritos bajo con nosotras y al ver la escena empezó a marcar el teléfono desesperada… debía admitirlo ella era la más fuerte de las tres; inmutable como siempre, llamó al Dr. Tofú mientras que Kasumi y yo le limpiábamos las heridas con lágrimas entre los ojos, mi padre estaba delirando y pese a su estado, no entendía porque se aferraba en proteger el objeto que se encontraba entre sus manos.

\- ¡Por fin lo he encontrado! - gritaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban – Ésta es la culpa de todas nuestras desgracias – dijo mientras me miraba sosteniendo con la mano que le quedaba libre mi rostro, sonriendo por fin después de tanto tiempo - Nadeshiko ¿podrás perdonarme algún día?- preguntó desolado -no pude protegerte, no pude ni siquiera ser un buen padre- sus palabras me descolocaron aflojando mi agarre por el impacto que creaban esas palabras en mí, el recuerdo de mi madre aún estaba latente, sin embargo debía concentrarme y sostenerlo, qunque era un poco difícil debido a que me sobrepasaba en altura, alcance a recargar su frente con la mía, dándome cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, Kasumi mientras tanto lo estaba despojándolo de sus ropas.

– ¡Kasumi, ve por un fomento de agua, papá está delirando, arde en fiebre!- ella sin dudarlo corrió hacia la cocina dejándonos solos, y ya no pude contener más las lagrimas, le dije que todo estaría bien, que no había nada que perdonarle y que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo…

Pensaba que yo era mamá y no lo culpo, el parecido entre nosotras era extraordinario– Nadeshiko…- volvió a mencionar mi padre atormentado en sus delirios – Pronto él vendrá a buscarnos y por fin después de tanto tiempo he encontrado la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentarlo, no dejare que nada les pase…. –no te esfuerces papá- le dije sintiendo una zozobra en el corazón, ¿a qué se refería con todo eso? ¿qué era lo que tan celosamente guardaba mi padre bajo esa máscara de dureza y frialdad?, siempre lo juzgue tan duramente, pero jamás entendí sus motivos y ahora no puedo regresar el tiempo para decirle lo mucho que lo amo, que yo solo era una niña malcriada que se encontraba perdida sin su madre.

\- ¿Akane?- susurro mi nombre como si no creyera que yo estuviera sosteniéndolo- tembloroso abrió sus manos y me extendió una joya, la más exquisita que hayan contemplado mis ojos, en su centro tenía un rubí, rodeado de pequeños brillantes, engarzada por oro blanco de una forma tan fina que al instante supe que tendría un valor incalculable, además tenía un grabado que se encontraba cubierto…, brillaba con luz propia de una forma extraordinaria – cuídala por favor Akane, es tuya a partir de ahora, tu eres la única que puede portarla- me sorprendió mi padre al decir esto, estaba en un punto entre la cordura y la realidad… la desesperación me estaba invadiendo, no sabía a donde habría ido mi padre que lo habría dejado así…en un estado entre la vida y la muerte, tome la joya en mis manos con delicadeza, y me abracé a él como si no hubiese mañana.

-Papá no me dejes…´papá ¿lo escuchas?- le dije acercándole a mí- es mi corazón papá, no tiene la fuerza para estar sin ti- lo atraje tan fuerte a mi pecho bañándome con su sangre- mira papá, prometo levantarme todos los días temprano para dar las clases del dojo, ya no pelearé con Nabiki, escucharé atentamente los consejos de Kasumi, aprenderé a cocinar y en cuando mejores cocinaré algo rico solo para ti ¿si?, solo… no me dejes…- y en un arrebato de rabia le grite – ¡TE PROHBO QUE ME DEJES! ¡¿DONDÉ ESTÁ LA FORTALEZA QUE TANTO TE AFERRASTE EN ENSEÑARME?!- tu no puedes dejarme- decía con palabras tan desesperadas pretendiendo que con ello estuviera bien – papito, miráme ¿si?, perdóname por gritarte… es que tengo miedo, desde que mamá se fue es lo único que hago vivir con miedo de perderlos… prometo no volverte a preguntar sobre mamá, prometo practicar diariamente las katas que me has enseñado sin equivocarme…- no podía soportar el dolor de verlo así –me siento tan sola papá…perdonáme por no saber entenderte, perdóname por no ser quien tu esperabas… por quedarme aquí en lugar de mamá- suplique y ore por primera vez desde que mamá se fue, ya no recordaba ni como se hacia.

Lo empecé a arrullar en silencio, cubriendo su cuerpo con mis lágirmas…el ya no reaccionaba – prometo que desde ahora jamás entraré a tu cuarto como me ordenaste, prometo obedecerte papá…- veía en cámara lenta como mi papá se encontraba pálido… como evocando la muerte, mi pijama se manchaba de la sangre que brotaba de la herida en su pecho, y no sin hacer nada más que abrazarlo como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, me encontraba en trance, solo quería despertar e esta horrible pesadilla.

Interrumpiendo mis palabras, escuche como Nabiki se acercaba con otros pasos a su alrededor, el Dr. Tofú había llegado. Estaba tan concentrada en papá, que no sentí cuando Nabiki me dio una bofetada y me separó de él diciéndome – ¡¿qué estás haciendo Akane?- exclamó fuera de sí- no seas estúpida, ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte así en un momento como este, mirando mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas y ¿dónde diablos se ha metido Kasumi?- yo anonadada no podía emitir palabra, tenía razón, solo que ya no quería pensar…

\- No seas tan dura con ellas Nabiki- regaño el Dr. Tofú, mejor ¿porqué no me ayudas a ver lo de la ambulancia en lo que yo reviso a Soun- dijo el galeno con las palabras más acertadas para aquella situación, mientras que Kasumi entraba al corredor, sosteniendo unos lienzos con sus manos tratando de controlar el temblor en ellas sin éxito, con una cara más pálida de lo normal… debe de estar conmocionada tanto o más que yo, haciéndose la fuerte para no preocuparnos, desde que mamá murió ella ha tratado de ser el eje de nosotras, mostrando siempre lo mejor de sí misma.

\- Kasumi ¡¿qué haces ahí parada?! ayuda al doctor Tofú a posicionar a mi padre y tu Akane ya es hora de que vayas madurando, la vida no es color de rosa como sueles pensar y tu actitud de niña tonta no ayudará a que papá mejore, sin no puedes ayudar, mejor apártate del camino- Nabiki se alejo empujándome con su hombro, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada rencorosa.

El Dr. Tofú le había colocado a mi padre un collarín al momento de recostarlo, mientras que Kasumi se encargaba de controlar la fiebre… yo solo contemplaba como a mi papá le costaba cada vez más trabajo respirar, seguía delirando…no dejaba de decir "yo te protegeré Akane", "no dejaré que te vuelvas una de ellos", "nunca te separes del anillo" veía como el Dr. Tofú le colocaba la venda alrededor del dorso- ¿me ayudas Akane?-me dijo concentrado y yo salté de mi lugar para realizar mecánicamente lo que el doctor me asignó.

\- Es su mecanismo de defensa Kane, no la juzgues tan severamente por favor, ella siente que si no es fuerte para ustedes, todo se desestabilizará, perdónala por favor, todos hemos tenido un día difícil- finalizó mirando mis manos llenas de moretones, agradecida por su silencio, termine de ponerle el vendaje mi padre, mientras el Dr. Tofú me brinda su mano para levantarme, abriéndole paso a la ambulancia.

\- Gracias doctor- murmuré, no me llamaba así desde que era niña, nose si me escucho pero… sus palabras eran el bálsamo que yo necesitaba, mientras tanto mire a Kasumi, se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, estaba tan lejana a todo esto, que nunca me había preguntado cómo se sentía ella, siempre tenía una mirada dulce y gentil, una sonrisa cálida, escondiéndonos sus preocupaciones para hacer que nos sintiamos mejor… y ahora lo único que puedo vislumbrar es su mirada perdida, sin darme cuenta, ya estaba sosteniendo su mano… y con esa acción fue solo que pareció reaccionar- cuida el anillo que te dio mi padre ¿si Kane?, no lo muestres a Nabiki porque ya la conoces y probablemente lo querrá vender, tiene un significado afectivo muy importante para papá- dijo con dulzura - no olvides que pase lo que pase tienes que se fuerte por las tres ¿si?– me miró con esa sonrisa llena de paz que caracterizaba su rostro, haciéndome pensar que todo saldría bien.

Le dedique una tenue sonrisa, aunque…- ¿en que momento viste…?- mis palabras se quedaron en el aire, ya que en ese momento entró Nabiki – yo iré en la ambulancia con mi padre y el Dr. Tofú, Kuno las llevará a ustedes en su auto- todo pasaba tan rápido… era inimaginable que esto nos estuviera sucediendo.

\- ¿Acaso se van a quedar ahí mirando todo el día? por si no lo recuerdan nuestro padre está herido y necesita ayuda, y no creo que estando así lo estén apoyando, además yo no tengo tiempo para estar consolándolas, necesito que alguna de ustedes se quede con él para ir al banco a retirar dinero, cerraré el dojo unos días, pediré permiso en el trabajo y nos alternaremos para cuidarlo- dirigiéndose hacia nosotras, ni siquiera había pensado en todo lo que decía Nabiki, en las clases del dojo, las deudas de papá, no teníamos dinero ni para pagar un hospital decente, yo todavía no podía dar clases desde el accidente, y el cerrar el dojo nos acarrearía más gastos…-soy una tonta- murmuré en un susurro solo audible para mí, me estaba comportando como una egoísta- y tu Kasumi en cuanto lleguemos al hospital, pide que te examine un médico, no tienes buen semblante-

Nabiki se dirigió hacia la ambulancia, sosteniendo la mascarilla de oxígeno de mi padre a lado del Dr. Tofú quien al parecer le estaba dando maniobras de reanimación, mientras que Kuno nos subía a su auto evitando que miráramos tal escena, aunque ésta ya se había grabado en mi alma… yo estaba en shock, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla… sin embargo, mi mente no podía dejar de albergar lo dicho por mi padre… las palabras de Kasumi…tenía que ser fuerte no era tiempo de pensar en tonterías.

En este momento a lo único a lo que debía aferrarme era al anillo guardado en mi bolso…tenía que tener esperanza ya después iría a buscar respuestas.

 _ **El destino es caprichoso…y no era coincidencia lo había que había previsto**_

Hola! Bueno este es mi primer escrito, debo confesar que llevo años siendo lectora de fanfics, pero después de tanto me he animado, este escrito va dedicado con todo mi cariño a mi amiga Sybelle y a mi novio, que sin ellos no me habría animado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Sin salida

 _Tenía un mal presentimiento, desperté empapada de sudor, agitada, conmocionada… por más que me esforzaba, no lograba recordar, mi corazón sabía que era algo importante, era como si reprogramaran mi cerebro todas las noches para olvidar…_

 _Mis preocupaciones estaban acabando con mi sueño, se que no debería tomarle importancia, ya que la mayoría de las personas no recuerdan lo que pasa en ellos, pero yo siento que estoy olvidando algo significativo, siempre despierto con malestar, intranquila y con dolores de cabeza que se vuelven cada vez más inaguantables, medicándome en secreto con sedantes y analgésicos para poder conciliar mi sueño, sin tener éxito, aunque pese esto, esa no es la inquietud más grande que llena mi ser._

 _Hoy quiero decirte algo muy curioso, es sobre papá… él pensaba que nadie en casa se daba cuenta, pero yo veía desde mi ventana como salía cada noche y no volvía hasta pasada la madrugada, siempre a la misma hora, sigiloso, oculto entre las sombras…tenía un mes haciendo lo mismo, había dejado de dar clases en el dojo, no comía, apenas si hablaba, se encontraba pálido, ojeroso, irritable, ansioso, en ocasiones hipervigilante, como si algo malo fuera a suceder en cualquier momento… y yo, por más que lo intentara, por más que hiciera como si no pasara absolutamente nada, no podía soportar verlo así._

 _Ryoga, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, siempre me consuela con palabras de aliento, dice que mi padre necesita un cambio y que su comportamiento se debe probablemente al cansancio acumulado, producto de un trabajo sumamente absorbente, sin emabrgo… nose porque pero…nunca puedo creerle, ya que trasgrediendo toda lógica, siempre me siento culpable de su cambio de actitud._

 _Pero ¿sabes? una ocasión no pude contenerme, el aniversario de muerte de mamá estaba próximo, me sentía sensible y siendo totalmente honesta, día a día me sentía más intranquila, las dudas no dejaban de rondar mis pensamientos…_

 _Abordé el tema durante la comida, el único tiempo en el que parecíamos una verdadera " familia", le dije a mi padre que si consideraba prudente salir de casa todos los días a altas horas de la noche como si fuese un ladrón…sin embargo no pude terminar mi frase._

 _Inmediatamente me reprendió, me miró fríamente, pronunciando severamente que no tenía porque darme explicaciones, ya que todo lo hacía por nuestro bienestar y por la memoria de mamá… demandándome con la mirada silencio y discreción como Kasumi o indiferencia y buen juicio como Nabiki._

 _Su respuesta como siempre, no expresó nada, al contrario, sembró más dudas en mí, así que me levanté furiosa, tirando un vaso de agua a mi alrededor provocando un desastre total, no pudiendo evitar la mirada nerviosa de Kasumi y la cara de fastidio de Nabiki… me encerré en mi habitación dando un portazo, cerrando mis ojos, esperando a que el enojo pasara._

 _Pasaron días desde aquel incidente y jure a mi misma no preocuparme más, sin embargo, por más que quise evitarlo…hoy escuche de nuevo su partida, mirándolo a través de la cortina, poniendo toda mi atención en cada uno de los detalles, observé con curiosidad que antes de irse, tomo un pedazo de tierra cerca del estanque, guardándola serenamente en un relicario, la acuno cerca de su corazón murmurando unas palabras inteligibles para mi…_

 _Cuando corroboré su partida, rápidamente me levante de mi cama, sobresaltada por voces provenientes de la planta baja… sé que es increíble de creer, pero esas voces que murmuraban mi nombre._

 _Angustiada, baje directamente al cuarto de papá, perdiendo lo poco que me quedaba de cordura, sabía que no tenía que estar ahí, papá me lo había dicho en incontables ocasiones, de hecho, la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba con llave._

 _La recamará de Kasumi se encontraba frente a mí, así que con todo el silencio que me permití, obnubilada por las voces que retumbaban en mi cabeza, rocé el borde de la chapa, la cual termino por abrirse inmediatamente para mí._

 _Tenía que buscar respuestas, no entendía tantas cosas… ¿Por qué papá ya no me miraba? ¿Por qué dormía la mayor parte del día y cuando estaba con nosotras estaba totalmente bebido? ¿A qué se debían sus comportamientos extraños? ¿Qué guardaba tan reservadamente en su habitación que tenía prohibido mi paso?, tantas dudas que no tenían solución…_

 _Examinando su cuarto, que era todo un desastre, había papeles con inscritos extraños por doquier, ropa desperdigada por la cama, frascos vacios en el escritorio, sin poner más atención en ellos, abrí todos sus cajones, revisé entre las repisas, rebusqué entre la ropa, los papeles, la caja fuerte y nada, no encontré nada anormal, sin embargo…justo cuando pensaba en salir sospechando que todo era producto de mi imaginación, algo en la esquina de su cama llamó mi atención, era un cofre dorado, hermoso, tenía insignias grabadas que no podía descifrar, pero para mi suerte, estaba cerrada con llave._

 _En ese momento las voces se hicieron más fuertes… te mentiría si dijera que recuerdo lo que decían, comencé a tener un dolor de cabeza infernal, obligándome a soltar el cofre color aguamarina que había tomado inspeccionándolo, sostenimiento mi cabeza, haciendo con ello un ruido estrepitoso, permitiendo que se abriera y mostrara el contenido en su interior…_

 _Encontré lo que menos esperaba, un libro cuya portada parecía muy antigua, tallado con una inscripción extraña, nunca había visto esos símbolos, aunque por extraño que parezca, estaba totalmente familiarizada con el texto ya que pude leer su contenido con un poco de dificultad …"Reliquias sagradas, el libro de …", no terminé de leer ya que en ese momento una asustada Kasumi entró al cuarto, yo creo que se imaginó que era un ladrón, porque al reconocerme compuso su cara al instante, remplazando su angustia con una sonrisa, musitó gentilmente que no eran horas de estar fuera de cama y que si papá se enteraba que estaba en su cuarto sin permiso me reprendería estrictamente, abrazándome mientras besaba tiernamente mi frente, me dijo que no me preocupara, que ella se encararía sosegar mis pesadillas._

… _siendo lo último que pude escuchar…._

 _Tal vez por eso me encargo de escribir, Nabiki dice que es una cursilería tener un diario, todo el tiempo repite que ya estoy mayor para eso, sin embargo yo lo hago para no olvidar lo verdaderamente importante, como mamá._

Toda la familia se encontraba reunida en el hospital más caro de todo Nerima, las horas pasaban con lentitud, nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, solo se escuchaba el "tic-tac" del reloj en espera de una respuesta.

 _ **Una que llegaría en el momento menos indicado…**_

Akane se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, angustiada totalmente por el estado de salud de su padre, solo se frotaba las manos con el fin de mitigar su nerviosismo.

\- Ojalá papá este bien-

Desde que llegamos al hospital note mi cara descompuesta a ver a Kuno, no entendía porque tenía que acompañarnos, precisamente él al que todos denominaban "mi prometido" era un pedante, vocifera en cada momento que puede palabras de amor al por mayor, incluso en estas situaciones no puede evitar decir "Akane mi amor, yo seré quien te protegeré de todo" "No puedes quedarte en un lugar tan plebeyo como el que estás viviendo" "Yo te acogeré en mis brazos todas las noches en mis aposentos"….como si fuera a hacerle caso a ese loco, si estaba permitiendo que en estos momentos estuviera como una sanguijuela a mi lado era porque él estaba solventando los gastos de papá.

Sabía que Kuno no era malo, solo era un poco "raro" e inmensamente millonario, y por supuesto, con la ayuda de Nabiki que influenciaba sin ningún problema a mi padre, se pacto un matrimonio que convenía enormemente a nuestra familia; nos libraría de las deudas adquiridas, permitiría que conserváramos el dojo, papá ya no tenía que trabajar, viviríamos en una enorme mansión, comeríamos los mejores platillos, vestiríamos las mejores ropas, solo había un pequeñísimo detalle… yo no lo amaba.

\- Espero que algún día entiendan que el amor es un paso fundamental en el matrimonio y no solo un capricho- suspire en silencio.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Akanita? ¿Necesitas un abrazo para menguar el desasosiego en tu corazón?- dijo el estúpido de Kuno –¡Ven a mis brazos mi amor! ¡Toca mi cuerpo para encontrar consuelo!-

Hastiada de sus tonterías, me preparé para lanzarle un puñetazo en la, pero la vida es muy generosa con él y fue salvado por la enfermera que se nos acerco rogándonos un poco de silencio.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, escuche al doctor salir de la habitación de mi padre, rápidamente llamó a los familiares de Soun Tendo, pero el idiota de Kuno no entendía nada y continuaba aferrándose a mi cintura, no me dejo acercarme al doctor, dijo que una dama de sociedad esperaría reservadamente a que los hombres resolvieran los asuntos delicados, estuve a punto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando mire con asombro a reacción de Nabiki.

Se levantó inmediatamente y a pesar de que no era la hermana mayor, fungió el papel de tutora, el doctor con un semblante sobrio, le dio informes sobre el estado de salud de nuestro padre. Sus ojos denotaban angustia y al mirarla creí que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, Nabiki tuvo que sostenerse de una mesa que se encontraba a lado para no caer.

\- No puede ser- pronuncie abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, inclusive Kuno me soltó.

Por primera vez sopese todo lo que nos caería encima, y por la cara de Nabiki supe que no eran buenas noticias las que tenía que darnos.

Papá había caído en estado de coma…

Akane al recibir la noticia salió por la puerta principal del hospital, se encontraba a unas horas de casa, lejos de cualquier persona conocida y aún así no le importaron los llamados insistentes de Kasumi aunado a la oscuridad cubría el cielo, eran casi las dos de la mañana.

\- no es cierto…no… es…- grité con desesperación.

Escape tan rápido de ahí como mis fuerzas podían darme, no quería escucharlo, papá no podía estar así.

\- todo es mentira- pronuncie sin importarme la hora, ni el lugar en donde me encontraba, de niña siempre pensé que papá era indestructible, que todo lo podía lograr, que nunca se iría, por eso verlo así me partía el alma.

\- tengo que llamar a Ryoga, seguramente en alguno de sus viajes ha visto alguna planta medicinal que pueda ayudarlo, alguna terapia alternativa que pueda utilizar o una cirugía experimental…- trate de convencerme a mí misma, empuñando mis manos haciéndome la fuerte.

Después de estar caminando durante largas horas, Akane se encontraba en una de los lugares con menor tránsito, ahí no existía iluminación que cubriera las calles, en otras palabras estaba perdida.

\- No entiendo porque no acepto que desde que mamá se fue, mi padre poco a poco fue arrastrando su muerte- pronuncié llorando amargamente. Mis pasos me llevaron a unas calles desconocidas para mí y no supe en qué momento me encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

\- Tonta, tonta… tonta- me llamé continuas veces, recostándome en la pared tratando de controlar mi respiración.

-¡Demonios!, Kasumi tiene razón, no debo ser tan impulsiva, tengo que controlar mi forma de reaccionar, incluso olvide mi celular, no se donde estoy y probablemente me lleve horas llegar a casa, ¡soy una tonta!.

 _ **Si tan solo hubiera escuchado...**_

Percibí unos ruidos detrás de un baldío, y como si esa fuera a señal que necesitaba para mirar a mí alrededor, me di cuenta que el ambiente era un poco tétrico, una sombra se asomaba entre los muros haciendo que me escondiera detrás de unas bolsas de basura, percibiendo lo que aquella sombra insinuaba.

\- pensé que me divertiría más contigo, pero como sospeché desde que te vi, eres una mujer muy…como decirlo cariño… ah si…aburrida- dijo sin menor contemplación.

-No pude disfrutar ni un instante al poseerte - suspiró cansado- eres patética- dijo soltando a lo que parecía ser una chica.

Me ruborice al escuchar esas palabras ¿Qué clase de pervertido era aquel?, escondido haciendo quien sabe que cosas a esa pobre muchacha.

 _ **Jamás se imaginó que su inocencia sería su perdición**_

El escenario cambio totalmente cuando me di cuenta que la "sombra" era un chico sosteniendo el cuerpo de una mujer, inerte, pálida, delirante…

\- Muerta- evoque en silencio, mirando horrorizada tal escena.

La cara del sujeto estaba embebida en sangre, sobretodo sus labios…sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas, no dejando apreciar con claridad sus ojos.

\- un homicida- ahogue un grito desesperado, aterrorizada por tal escena

\- vaya… vaya… pensé que la noche estaría más aburrida, pero al parecer tenemos compañía, una muy agradable…- sonrió ladinamente- juguemos un poco ¿sí?, déjame adivinar.

\- Tu aroma es duce, como las asquerosas flores que se siembran en primavera, tu piel es tan banca que evoca en mi mente la muerte antes de partir, tus labios son delgados y justo en este instante estas conteniéndote para no lloriquear, tienes unos ojos enormes, con grandes pestañas, achocolatados, extremadamente salvajes y casi podrías pasar por una de nosotros, si no fuera por tu asquerosa sangre-

Al pronunciar esas palabras sus orbes se clavaron en el lugar donde me hallaba.

\- debo huir de este lugar…- articulé acobardada.

\- me gusta ¿sabes nena? puedo oler tu miedo- llevas un dolor tan profundo en tu ser, que va ser un éxtasis obtener tu agonia, sentiré un orgasmo escuchar como imploras por tu vida-

\- empieza el juego ¿si? corre Akane…corre, porque cuando te alcance, vas a desear haber muerto con tu padre- dijo soltando unas risas maquiavélicas.

Cuando pronunció mi nombre supe que estaría perdida, corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, suplicando internamente que todo terminara, sin embargo con un movimiento rápido saltó encontrándose frente a mí, atándome con cadenas los brazos jalándome hacia él.

-pequeña, eres tan ilusa- dijo tocando con sus manos mi cara, causándome unas ganas repulsivas de vomitar- me encanta tu aroma virgen, ¿sabes? las vírgenes son las más deliciosas de probar- dijo pegando su cuerpo al mío, invadiendo mi espacio personal-Cologne siempre me reprende por jugar con la comida, pero esa momia no conoce nada de los deleites de la noche- finalizó tomándome por el cuello.

\- suel…ta… suel…, maldito enfermo- dije escupiéndole en la cara, tratando de golpearlo sin lograr con éxito mi objetivo.

–me causa gracia tu comportamiento- pronunció limpiándose la cara…pero como eres tan divertida, te diré un secreto- se acerco a lentamente mi oído- efectivamente, soy un maldito… un ser ruin de noche y tu eres mi presa-

-jamás te dejaré, soy una artista marcial… pre…prefiero- dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba- morir luchando-

\- eres tan divertida…eso ya lo sabía Akane, puedo leer tus pensamientos, puedo descifrar tus peores miedos- dijo relamiendo sus labios -y eso es lo que más me excita.

\- Nun..nuca me tendrás, prefiero morir antes de que me toques - horrorizada forceje con rabia, sus cadenas me estaban asfixiando, no podía hablar con claridad, mis sentidos se encontraban obnubilados.

\- ¿sabes? mi especialidad son las armas ocultas, pero sin duda lo que más disfruto hacer…es escuchar los gemidos de mis víctimas cuando las estoy desangrando- lo dijo sin piedad alguna, sintiendo sus manos estrangulando mi cuello.

\- no te te..temo- emití con un valor que no creía poseer.

\- es bueno no temer a la muerte Akane, ella nos abraza en lo más profundo de nuestra soledad y el miedo solo es producto de la incertidumbre hacia lo desconocido-

En cualquier momento caería…solo era cuestión de tiempo, mi sangre se estaba esparciendo por el lugar, activando los sentidos de mi captor.

\- mamá ayúdame- murmuré, creyendo que mi fin estaba cerca.

Contra todo pronóstico una luz emergió de mi pecho, desprendiendo una abrumante energía, reavivando todos mis sentidos, liberándome de las cadenas, logrando por fin propinarle un golpe en a cara, logre desestabilizarlo, aprovechándome de su confusión, haciendo que me soltara en un segundo.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!... eres una - se abalanzó contra mí furioso.

\- ¡Mouse que estupideces estás haciendo!- se acercó una tercera voz a nosotros.

\- ¡suelta a esa chica! ¡es una orden! sabes que no tenemos tiempo para estar con tonterías, ¿no querrás que te reporte con **él** verdad?

\- ¿Qué no viste lo que hizo está perra?- pregunto incrédulo

\- lo único que estoy viendo Mouse es una simple humana casi muerta en el piso, una estupidez que nos está haciendo perder tiempo-

\- ¡No molestes Alexander!- estaba furico - ¡esta humana estúpida no sabe cuál es su lugar!- lo dijo mientras inmovilizaba mis manos con sus cadenas y ataba mis pies con una soga a un árbol, haciéndome gemir de dolor.

\- ¡Es un ser inferior a nosotros Mouse! nose porqué te tomas tantas atribuciones con ella, si **él** se llega a enterar, te aseguro que te quemará vivo, tú ya sabes cómo es con las jerarquías-

-Es mi juguete, no quiero que interfieras Alexander, por nosotros **él** ha llegado a donde está, y no puede negármela, la quiero-

Aquel al que llamaba Alexander, perdió la paciencia, golpeando bravamente a Mouse en la cara, rasgando con lo que parecían garras su pecho, llenándole de cortadas todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Eres estúpido Mouse! no se te ocurra hablar así de **él** de nuevo, sabes que su poder es inconmesurable y si quisiera podría terminar con tu vida en este instante, no te compares ni en un instante con **él.**

\- En esta ocasión Alexander tú no eres mi juguete, siento no poder divertirme contigo- pronunció mofándose, a pesar de la sangre que cubría su cuerpo, parecía no estar afectado por los golpes recibidos, haciendo que aflojara su agarre.

\- Llévala o mátala, pero deja de perder de vista nuestro objetivo, sino la próxima vez el que te dejará a las afueras del castillo, sin protección y a plena luz del día seré yo-

\- Tus deseos son música para mis oídos Alexander-

En ese momento supe que me encontraba sin salida.

Holaaaaa!bueno antes que nada debo decir que esta historia está realizada sin fin de lucro, todos los personajes de Ranma ½ en este capítulo y los previos publicados son de su creadora Rumiko Takashi, esto es solo con el fin de entretenimiento.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir adelante pese a todas mis ocupaciones, respondiendo a sus dudas, la historia está narrada en segmentos, algunos en diferente tiempo, a veces siento que es difícil plasmar en palabras mis ideas pero poco a poco espero que se esclarezcan las dudas, el inicio en cursivas como bien lo dice el capítulo es el diario de Akane.

Y mi novio y mi amiga no son fans de Ranma, de hecho no aben n siquiera que escribo esta historia, pero me inspira saber que los llevo en el corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3: Pacto de sangre

 _Cada día tengo la sensación de que olvido cosas importantes, amparo la imperiosa necesidad de preguntarle a Kasumi sobre mamá; la última vez que estuve con ella, le dije que no recordaba cómo había muerto, sin embargo ella me volteó a ver con ternura y me dijo sabiamente que rebuscara entre los tesoros más preciados de mi corazón ya que probablemente en ese lugar hallaría la respuesta, insistió en que tiempo que compartí con mamá fue un gran regalo, que ella más que nadie entendía el significado de soltar aquello que amamos, sin embargo cuando aprendemos a hacerlo, dejamos una parte de nuestra historia tatuada en nuestro ser y solo en ese momento es cuando estamos listos para abrirnos a algo nuevo, me reveló que dejar ir es lo más difícil… siempre duele… es concebir con el alma rota que el amor no se acaba con la muerte._

 _Y tal vez esa noche no pude retener el rostro de mamá… pero las palabras de Kasumi fueron el bálsamo que necesitaba para llenar mi corazón._

 _Quiero decirte que a partir que aquella plática me inquietaba vehementemente la necesidad de recordar el pasado, buscaba en casa álbumes familiares, recuerdos robados en fotografías, libros antiguos, preguntaba a testigos en silencio, todos llevándome a la misma respuesta… la nada._

 _Una noche pude evocar en mis sueños algo simbólico, algo así como un juego de niñas, no te puedo expresar cuando fue exactamente, pero si pudiera describirlo sería así…_

 _Acababa de cumplir 16 años cuando por fin después de tanto tiempo le había confesado al Dr. Tofú que lo amaba, era un emoción tan intensa que no cabía en mí y sin embargo cuando lo hice el doctor solo me sonrió cálidamente y me miró a los ojos transmitiéndome toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba, me preguntó que si encontraba en ese sentimiento similitud con otro cariño, en ese instante la respuesta a su pregunta llego tan pronto como un tórrido huracán, removiendo mis sentimientos, no pude evitar pensar en mi padre, Tofú me dio a entender que él no era la persona especial que estaba buscando, que me conocía desde niña y me explicó que ese afecto era distinto, sostuvo que cuando encontrara a esa persona, lo sentiría en lo más profundo de mi ser y lucharía por ella contra todo hasta el final…_

" _El amor implica una conexión que nos acera el alma a pesar de ser de naturaleza distinta, activa nuestros instintos, despertando con pasión y desenfreno locuras que enorgullecen el alma"_

 _Me dijo que él siempre sentiría un cariño fraternal hacia mí en un lugar muy importante en su corazón, siempre estaría para protegerme y tomar mi mano para levantarme cuando cayera, me expresó que él ya había encontrado a su ser querido._

 _Cuando terminó de decirme esas palabras comprendí que mientras él fuera feliz aunque fuera con alguien más, yo también lo sería…con el corazón entendí que no podía rivalizar contra mi propia hermana._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de la madurez que mi corta edad me permitía, sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar, me despedí con un fuerte abrazo, agradeciéndole en silencio su afecto y salí corriendo de ahí, huyendo de mis sentimientos, quebrando mi inocencia._

 _Era mi primer amor…_

 _Aunque no sé porque sus últimas palabras antes de despedirse de mí, me rebelaron más de lo que hubiera querido entender._

" _Se necesita mucho valor para amar a los seres marcados por el pasado Akane, pero más para poder curar sus heridas"._

 _Al llegar a casa encontré a Nabiki en el pasillo, así que rápidamente subí las escaleras para que no se diera cuenta de mi estado y con mi rostro bañado en lágrimas me dirigí a mi alcoba olvidando cerrar la puerta, abrace mis piernas fuertemente, enterrando mi cabeza en ellas, sin percatarme del momento en que Nabiki entró a mi habitación._

 _Ella tomó mi mano inclinando su cuerpo hasta llegar al mío, haciendo que levantara mi vista para poder contemplar su sonrisa, ese día fue primera vez que pude distinguir algo más que frialdad en ella… me preguntó si llegaba de visitar al Dr. Tofú… Nabiki no necesito más explicaciones, porque al mencionar esas palabras me rompí en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente._

 _Creí que moriría de dolor…_

" _¿Sabes que no puedes odiarla por eso no?, ella te ama más que a nada Akane" repitió en mi palabras que no quería entender, no quería ver nada…ni siquiera sabía si algún día podría llegar a mirar al Dr Tofú a los ojos otra vez._

" _Siempre estaré aquí para ti"…sentenció._

 _Para consolarme me dijo que haríamos algo que solo sabríamos nosotras, algo así como una promesa._

" _Nunca dudes de tus decisiones Akane, jamás debes temer, a veces algunos sufrimientos son útiles, no puedes estar eternamente encadenada al pasado" ahí estaba Nabiki hablándome nuevamente de un pasado que no concebía._

" _Kane no olvides que aunque te encuentres perdida esto siempre te llevará a mí"_

 _Sacó una daga enfundada en una bolsa de terciopelo roja, un vestigio antiguo heredado de mi madre en su testamento al morir, era pequeña, casi imperceptible, con inscritos tallados que no entendía… murmurando palabras casi inteligibles cerro sus ojos concentrando sus energías en ese objeto._

" _El tercer cuarto de luna marcado por tu espíritu colmado de virtudes atractivas, dos ánimas buscando desahogo, suprema sabiduría pongo toda mi alma, corazón y vida para identificarme con la divinidad, conéctanos al universo…"_

 _No supe en qué momento corto mi mano con una línea casi imperceptible, haciendo lo mismo con la suya uniendo nuestros corazones destrozados._

 _Habíamos hecho un pacto que era difícil de olvidar._

 _ **& 1**_

Cuando Akane logró abrir sus ojos se encontraba envuelta por penumbras en lo que por lo que podía distinguir eran huellas de un sótano antiguo, se ncontraba conmocionada, poco a poco se iba adaptando a aquel lugar, lentamente sus fosas nasales se iban llenando con el moho y la humedad que la rodeaba, no supo cuanto tiempo habría estado dormida, se sentía aterrada, nunca había estado tan lejos de casa, lo último que recordaba era aquellos seres de oscuridad.

\- hasta que al fin despiertas princesa- recibió un baño con un balde de agua fría despertándole completamente, percibiendo la voz áspera de una mujer que llegaba como gato al asecho a su lado.

\- pensé que tendríamos que utilizar otras técnicas más efectivas para que su majestad se levantara- reclamó tirando de sus cabellos provocándole una sensación de ansiedad inmensa.

-por fav..favor no me hagas daño- sollozó Akane temblando por el frío, temiendo lo peor, estaba en un lugar desconocido, hacía días que no comía, su ropa estaba con restos hemáticos de su captor, se sentía sucia, rota…desgarrada.

\- así me gusta _princesa_ que supliques- sostuvo aquella mujer ser jalando más fuertemente de sus cabellos, logrando con ello que sus ojos se encontraran, provocando que Akane ahogara un grito desesperado.

\- pap…á, mi padre es…está enfermó, por…favor, tengo que ir con él, haré lo que me… pi…das- supliqué con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, la sola idea de no volver a ver a mi familia me horrorizaba, me encontraba con fiebre, delirando, impregnada por el frío, la falta de comida y la insalubirdad de aquel lugar.

\- eres más tonta de lo que creí- finalizó con unas risas estrepitosas inundándome de tanta preocupación que no me atreví a suplicar nada más.

\- no se Mouse que vio en ti para traerte aquí, pero entérate de una vez… -

\- ¡EN ESTE LUGAR NO ERES NADA! maldita escoria inmunda, aquí tu suerte no existe, lo único por lo que respirarás día a día es por servirle a **él,** y tal vez si te lo ganas con un poco de sumisión por un poco de migajas de pan! – ya no podía escuchar nada más, las fuerzas me estaban abandonado, en cualquier momento me desmayaría.

\- así que vete enterando niña estúpida, que aquí todas son iguales…eres un animal más al que hay que marcar- no alcanzaba a enfocar adecuadamente, sentí un golpe impactarse contra mi cara, al parecer me había roto la nariz, toda mi sangre corría por mis mejillas…

Aquella mujer aspiró la sangre de Akane pausadamente, tomando un poco de ella con sus finos dedos, analizándola como si fuese con ello a descubrir algo importante.

\- ¿sabes que por esta estupidez Mouse casi se vuelve loco? eres una impura, no mereces nada- puntualizó oscureciendo sus ojos.

-si tengo que morir que así sea, pero lo haré con dignidad, jam…jamás dejaré de luchar- exhaló Akane en un aliento desesperado.

Como si eso fuera el gatillo para despertar su ira, aquella mujer aventó a Akane contra la pared con una fuerza descomunal, acercándose nuevamente para estrujar cada uno de sus huesos…quebrando su alma.

\- ¡escúchame estúpida humana! ¡JAMÁS te atrevas a dirigirte así a mí! ¡no te atrevas a mirar a tus superiores a los ojos! ¡ni si quiera puedes decir alguna palabra hasta que se te indique! ¿está claro? -

Akane la miro con todo el desprecio que pudo juntar, no sabía quién era ese tal Mouse o qué era lo que le había hecho, es mujer la estaba culpando de un crimen que no conocía.

 **Pagando por un crimen cometido desde hace siglos…**

Hasta que por fin lo recordó el tal Mouse era su captor, el chico que la había traído hasta ese lugar y que mató a la chica en el lote baldío…

\- Mo..Mouse…- murmuro Akane impactada

\- No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre ¡por tu culpa es que se encuentra así! y baja la mirada impura ¿qué no tienes idea de a quién te diriges? –replicó enardecida dándome un rodillazo en el estómago provocando que me doblara, logrando su cometido.

\- para hacerte sentir en "casa", haremos las cosas como lo hacen los humanos ¿si?, que te quede claro yo soy el infierno "princesa", y nada de lo que intentes hacer aquí te servirá para escapar-

\- y..yo…no…s..se.. que… est…estás- intentaba explicarme en un esfuerzo descomunal.

-no te confundas, tu estas aquí para servir mis deseos, eres una repugnante e-s-c-l-a-v-a- dijo enfatizando sus palabras, soltándome estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

\- los humanos están creados solo son un fin, son necesarios para perpetuar nuestra especie- dijo pisando mi mano con sus enormes tacones de aguja haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

\- aunque a mí lo único que me provocas es asco, tu sangre es repugnante, jamás te perdonaré el que hayas incitado a Mouse- finalizó retirando aquel suplicio acercándose nuevamente a Akane para sujetar su rostro, permitiendo que con ello pudiera definir borrosamente sus facciones, era una chica realmente hermosa, llevaba consigo un vestido negro que ceñía su cuerpo a la perfección, su cabello era largo como una cascada recogido por discretos pendientes incrustados con piedras preciosas, su rostro era como el de una muñeca sin vida, pero lo más impactante de ella eran sus ojos purpurinas, letales… dispuestos a matar en cualquier momento.

\- te crees muy lista ¿no?, eres una perra que por solo por tener una cara bonita, crees que puedes calentar la cama de cualquiera-

\- de que demm..demoni…os..-no entendía nada, no alcanzaba articular palabra alguna, todo era confuso, mi cuerpo dolía tanto como respirar.

\- ¿qué pasaría si desfiguro tu perfecta cara de niña inocente? ¿te gustaría? ya sabes, algo así como dicen un alma por una vida-

Akane cada vez entendía menos la situación, no concebía la naturaleza perversa de aquella mujer.

-¿crees que con eso **él** te querría?– señaló clavando sus uñas en mis mejillas dejando un camino de marcas rojizas en su cara-

-quiero que ruegues por tu vida y solo así pensaré si tu muerte puede ser instantánea o prolongar tu agonía hasta romperte…Akane.

-aunque me gustaría más lo segundo… mucho más, te voy a hacer pagar con cada poro de tu vida lo de Mouse-

De no haber estado tan sumida en el sufrimiento Akane tal vez hubiera percibido una furtiva lágrima en su verdugo.

-n..no por..fa..vor, no he hecho na..nada-

En ese momento una tercera persona entró al sótano interrumpiendo aquella aterradora escena, dando un vuelco inesperado a la situación.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Shampoo?!

 **Nada la prepararía para un destino escrito, un destino que tanto habían tratado de evitar…**

 **& 2**

Era el turno de Ryoga para cuidar a Soun en el hospital, desde que Akane había huido hace días, las cosas se encontraban cada vez más tensas, los doctores no hallaban explicación alguna para el estado del patriarca, habían buscado por todos lados sin éxito, la más agobiada de la familia Tendo era Nabiki, que pese a que no lo demostrara abiertamente, se estaba consumiendo poco a poco por el dolor.

Lo único que rogaba es que Akane estuviera bien…

\- necesito ir al templo- suspiro Ryoga desesperado -ahí probablemente conseguiré las respuestas que necesito- murmuro para sí mismo viendo con envidia a Soun concebir un sueño tan frágil que no creía la veracidad de los doctores al revelar su estado.

Era la primera vez que lo veía yacer tranquilo después de la muerte de su esposa…

\- toma un café Ryoga, te hará bien- dijo Tofú entrando a la habitación interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡¿cómo te atreves a entrar aquí?! ¿tu sabías todo no Tofú?-preguntó Ryoga al galeno escrutando su rostro severamente- ¡¿porqué no hiciste nada para evitarlo?!- gritó golpeando la mesa más cercana haciendo que se partiera en dos.

\- ¿seguro que eso es lo que realmente quieres preguntarme?- respondió inmutable exasperando a Ryoga, provocando con su respuesta tomara a Tofú de la solapa, levantándolo del suelo haciendo que derramara el café.

\- tú más que nadie sabes que ella tenía que cumplir con un cometido pactado desde antes de nacer, nosotros solo somos las marionetas que el destino puso en su camino para protegerla- sentenció Tofú con dolor.

-¡CALLATE! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO TOFÚ!- grito Ryoga zarandeándolo fuertemente.

\- si así lo quieres Ryoga hazlo, expulsa toda la ira que creas necesaria para entrar en razón, pero tú sabes que el desquitarte conmigo no la hará volver-

\- ¡¿Dime donde está Tofú? ¡¿Dime qué tengo que hacer para que regrese?!-

\- esto va más allá de ti o incluso de nuestros alcances Ryoga, necesitas entenderlo de una vez, te lo expliqué cuando te conocí, la carga que ella lleva es la más importante de todas, tu tarea era protegerla- suspiro cansadamente – te lo repito tu tarea es proteger a Akane… incluso hasta de ti, por eso te reitero las palabras de tu abuelo "es preciso que madures Ryoga"-

Ante aquellas palabras Ryoga tuvo que a pelar a todo su buen juicio para no abalanzarse contra Tofú, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería entenderlo, no quería seguir sin ella.

\- el hecho de que Soun esté en coma, solo es el principio de todo…tenemos que prepararnos para la insurrección-

\- no Tofú, esta vez tus lecciones de sabelotodo no me harán cambiar de opinión, la necesito a mi lado y no moveré ni un dedo hasta que ella esté conmigo, no te daré el apoyo que necesitas, bien sabes que mi gente es indispensable para la rebelión, pero no haré nada si ella no está conmigo -

-el destino está escrito Ryoga- puntualizó Tofú- cuando te calmes podrás ver el panorama con más claridad, tendrás el valor para hacer lo correcto.

\- ¡A LA MIERDA CON EL ESTÚPIDO DESTINO! ¡UNO FORJA SU DESTINO DÍA A DÍA!..ella no tiene la culpa de nada, no es responsable de su pasado- soltando a Tofú echándose al suelo a derramando lágrimas como un niño.

\- ella no tiene la culpa de que la ame tanto-

\- a veces Ryoga hay que aceptar aquellos sufrimientos que nos hacen crecer, para aprender a amar tenemos que dejar ir si es necesario, cambiar un dolor interminable por un sentido de vida-

\- ella es mi vida Tofú- explico Ryoga, aunque las palabras eran innecesarias, ya todo estaba dicho.

\- cuando estés listo amigo irás por ella, pero antes necesitas hacerte fuerte-

 **& 3**

\- ¡Maldición!- gritó Nabiki retorciéndose de dolor en su cama, no podía ni siquiera incorporarse, necesitaba ir urgentemente a su armario.

\- No pu…puede ser- murmuro con una inquietud que calaba cada uno de sus huesos, alcanzó a sobar su mano derecha, la cual al parecer estaba rota.

-¡A..AKANE!- grito derramando las lágrimas contenidas, no necesitaba más explicaciones, el nexo la estaba llamando.

En ese momento Kasumi entró despavorida a su recamara, tratando de calmar el sufrimiento de Nabiki, deseando con toda su alma ser ella quien recibiera ese dolor.

\- ¡Nabiki! ¡por dios ¿qué hiciste?! – dijo una asustada Kasumi observando como Nabiki sangraba profusamente de la nariz.

-¡CALLATE KASUMI! ¡ERES UNA HIPÓCRITA! ¡pensaste que me quedaría cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada! ¡pensaste que la dejaría ir a matadero sin protección alguna!- exclamó fervientemente Nabiki con una entereza digna de admirar.

\- ¡Nabiki! jamás debiste hacerlo- pronunció Kasumi inundando la pureza de su rostro con lágrimas.

\- tú lo sabías ¿no?, ¿porqué no haces nada? ¿por qué la dejas sufrir de aquella forma? perfectamente sabes que el nexo es solo una mínima parte de lo que ella está sintiendo…¿po..por qué…- no alcanzó a terminar su frase ya que se arqueó sujetando su estómago en un intento por calmar el dolor.

\- no me es permitido dejarme llevar por mis emociones Nabiki, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, esa fue la primera lección que nos dio nuestro padre -

\- ¡No me vengas con las idioteces que te hace creer nuestro padre! ¡Él era un débil! ¡Aún lo sigue siendo! ¡Prefiere abandonarse que enfrentar su realidad! Jamás supo cómo proteger lo que amaba, por eso perdió a mamá!

\- ¡NO SEAS CRUEL NABIKI! ¡No hables de lo que no conoces! ¡No te expreses así de papá, él ha hecho lo indecible para que nosotras podamos tener una infancia normal, ha llenado el vacío que dejo nuestra madre desde que se fue, nos ha brindado toda la felicidad posible a pesar de estar resquebrajado por dentro- explotó Kasumi, no podía hilar correctamente sus pensamientos con sus acciones, su mente se debatía en un conflicto interno difícil de explicar.

\- ¡no me vengas con sandeces Kasumi! ¡no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver! ¡las decisiones equivocadas de nuestros padres nos condenaron!

-te he criado con todo el amor posible para que pudieras concebir la carga que llevamos Nabiki, esto va más allá incluso de nuestros padres-

\- ¡no me interesa nada más que el bienestar de Akane! ¡no me interesan las demás personas mientras sepa que ella está bien! porque aunque tú no quieras iré tras ella, evitaré ese estúpido destino al que tu y nuestros padres hasta el último momento pugnaron por proteger-

\- aún no lo entiendes Kasumi ¿verdad? debemos estar juntas para ser más fuertes, solo nos tenemos a nosotras mismas- ante su respuesta Kasumi le miro tiernamente sentenciando su futuro.

\- Nabiki tendrás que perder para saber lo que significa la verdadera fuerza, entenderás el significado del amor aprendiendo a ceder, él te enseñará a aceptar tu esencia y penetrará tan profundo en tu alma que te condenarás por tus sentimientos… lo único que me duele saber es que si sigues por el camino de la dureza será demasiado tarde para cuando quieras recuperarlo -

\- no me vengas con tus profecías sin sentido Kasumi, jamás te imaginaste que las cartas no jugarían a tu favor, no permitiré que quiebres nuestra unión, el lugar de Akane es a nuestro lado, junto a su familia-

-la que no entiendes eres tú Nabiki, no puedo ir jugando con la vida de los demás solamente por cumplir tus caprichos-

-estamos hablando de nuestra hermana, su vida no es un capricho… la están quebrando Kasumi- hipó Nabiki en un intento por recuperar a su hermana menor.

\- a pesar de lo que pienses Nabiki, no tengo un corazón de hielo, el sacrificio que está haciendo Akane es indescriptible, solo ella nos podrá redimir, Kane posee una tendencia innata para hacer que la amen- pronunció curando con exquisita paciencia sus heridas.

\- Nabiki debes comprender que a pesar que interfiriera con esto, todas las circunstancias la llevarían a él, es inevitable su encuentro-

\- ¡A LA MIERDA CON LO INEVITABLE KASUMI! ¡NO ME TOQUES, NO QUIERO NADA DE TI!

\- necesitas claridad Nabiki, descansar tu alma para fortalecer tu espíritu-

\- ¡esta vez no Kasumi! ¡no permitiré que me dejes dormir con tus estúpidos brebajes, yo no soy Akane!

Poco a poco el dolor en Nabiki iba menguando, sus párpados se sentían pesados, estaba luchando fervientemente por no quedarse dormida.

\- nuestro poder reside en el legado de nuestros antepasados, está ves no puedo interferir, en estos momentos debemos prepararnos para la rebelión, tu aun no despiertas todo tu poder y nosotros todavía no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para entrar, de hecho ni siquiera yo tengo claras muchas cosas, el destino puede ser cambiante-

\- ¿de qué…de…demo…demonios estás hablando Kasumi?- emitió Nabiki quedándose dormida poco a poco.

\- de algo que estaba escrito mucho antes de nacer, algo más importante que la batalla interna que estas librando Nabiki-

\- ¡tú eres un oráculo Kasumi- balbuceo la mediana de las Tendo, en un intento desesperado por quedar despierta- ¡has que vuelva!- profirió en un sollozo.

\- hay cosas que es mejor no evitar mi dulce niña…nada es casualidad, solo existe aquello que es inevitable, ellos se tienen que conocer…solo así podrá cumplirse la profecía-

\- Pero le prometí que siempre estaría para ella Kasumi, hicimos un pacto de sangre- insistió quedándose por fin profundamente dormida.

\- Así es y así será Nabiki-

 **& 4**

Holaaaaa! De nuevo después de tanto tiempo, antes que nada debo aclarar que esta historia está realizada sin fin de lucro, todos los personajes de Ranma ½ en este capítulo y los previos publicados son de su creadora Rumiko Takashi, esto es solo con el fin de entretenimiento.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, literal me inspiraron para que a pesar de todo el trabajo pudiera continuar escribiendo, desafortunadamente no tengo alguna fecha para subir capítulos, solo puedo prometer que será lo más pronto posible, este es un proyecto que hago con mucho afecto.

De verdad que leo cada uno de sus reviews emocionándome día a día porque alguien se toma unos minutos de su tiempo para leer mi historia, gracias de nuevo por leer, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
